Top Gun: Maverick
Top Gun: Maverick is an upcoming American military action drama film directed by Joseph Kosinski. It is the sequel to 1986 film, Top Gun. The film stars Tom Cruise, Val Kilmer and Miles Teller. It will be released on June 25, 2020 by Paramount Pictures. Premise After more than thirty years of service as one of the Navy’s top aviators, Pete "Maverick" Mitchell (Tom Cruise) is where he belongs, pushing the envelope as a courageous test pilot and dodging the advancement in rank that would ground him. When he finds himself training a detachment of Top Gun graduates for a specialized mission the likes of which no living pilot has ever seen, Maverick encounters Lt. Bradley Bradshaw (Miles Teller), call sign: "Rooster," the son of Maverick’s late friend and Radar Intercept Officer Lt. Nick Bradshaw, aka "Goose." Facing an uncertain future and confronting the ghosts of his past, Maverick is drawn into a confrontation with his own deepest fears, culminating in a mission that demands the ultimate sacrifice from those who will be chosen to fly it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4U4BQW9OEk Cast Recurring Characters * Tom Cruise as Captain Pete "Maverick" Mitchell, a flight instructor * Miles Teller as Bradley Bradshaw * Val Kilmer as Commander Tom "Iceman" Kazansky * Jean Louisa Kelly as Carole Bradshaw * Charles Parnell as a rear admiral Marcus "Sundown" Williams, who is Maverick's old colleague in the old time and once served as Maverick's RIO after Goose's death. Parnell replaced Clarence Gilyard who played "Sundown" in the first movie. New Characters * Monica Barbaro as pilot trainee "Phoenix"7 * Glen Powell as a pilot trainee "Hangman" * Jennifer Connelly as (name currently unknown) * Manny Jacinto as Fritz * Jay Ellis as a pilot trainee "Payback" * Danny Ramirez as pilot trainee "Fanboy"8 * Ed Harris as a rear admiral, who is Maverick's superior * Jon Hamm as a vice admiral * Lewis Pullman as Bob * Bashir Salahuddin * Jake Picking * Raymond Lee * Lyliana Wray * Greg Tarzan Davis Production Development of the movie began in 2010 when Paramount Pictures made offers to Jerry Bruckheimer and Tony Scott to make a sequel to Top Gun. Christopher McQuarrie had also received an offer to write the sequel's screenplay, which was rumored to have Cruise's character Maverick in a smaller role. Ultimately, Peter Craig, Justin Marks, who described the movie as a dream project, Ashley Edward Miller and Zack Stentz would be credited as screenwriters on the project. When asked about his idea for a new Top Gun film, Scott replied, "This world fascinated me, because it's so different from what it was originally. But I don't want to do a remake. I don't want to do a reinvention. I want to do a new movie". The movie will reportedly focus on the end of the dog fighting era and the role of drones in modern aerial warfare and that Cruise's character, Maverick, will fly a F-35 Lightning II. After Scott's suicide, the sequel's future remained in question. However, producer Jerry Bruckheimer remained committed to the project, especially given Cruise's and Kilmer's interest. In June 2017, Cruise revealed that the title would be Top Gun: Maverick, with Harold Faltermeyer returning as composer for the sequel. Cruise further stated that, “Aviators are back, the need for speed. We’re going to have big, fast machines. It’s going to be a competition film, like the first one…but a progression for Maverick”. Later the same month, it was confirmed that the film would be directed by Joseph Kosinski, while no title was officially confirmed. Kilmer had posted on his Facebook page that he would be returning as Iceman. Production on the film officially started on May 30, 2018 in San Diego, California. At San Diego Comic Con (SDCC) 2019, Tom Cruise said that "everything you see in this movie is real", when referring to the flight sequences and stunts seen in the movie.https://twitter.com/Variety/status/1151946380635594752 Release Top Gun: Maverick is scheduled to be released on July 12, 2020 by Paramount Pictures. Images Posters 06CEB684-B2AB-4980-A05E-8E0A48A1443D.jpg Top_Gun_Maverick_Poster_2.jpg Promotional images File:Feel the Need.jpg|thumb|Navy pilot Pete "Maverick" Mitchell gazing at his aircraft 85B0D9F3-2B85-4C16-9301-A429E4B880C7.jpeg|Captain Mitchell EPdgBPCU4AA 7nZ.jpeg.jpg EPdgEG1VAAA8aQp.jpeg.jpg EPdgBp1U0AABkYL.jpeg.jpg EPdgCjrVUAAnymb.jpeg.jpg EPdgDXAUwAE--5J.jpeg.jpg EPdgCA8VAAEeGyn.jpeg.jpg Videos Top Gun Maverick (2020) – New Trailer - Paramount Pictures Top Gun Maverick - Official Trailer (2020) - Paramount Pictures Top Gun Maverick (2020) – Big Game Spot – Paramount Pictures References Category:Movies